onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 719
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "A Decisive Battle in Midair - Zoro's New Special Secret Technique Blasts!" is the 719th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Pica reaches and attacks the King's Plateau, but with the aid of Orlumbus, Roronoa Zoro slashes apart his stone body and cuts him down with Sanzen Sekai. Long Summary As the shocked citizens of Dressrosa look on from below before fleeing, Pica stands over the King's Plateau in his giant stone body, causing Usopp, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro to scream in terror as other combatants on the island realize that Pica will kill those on the plateau if nothing is done to stop him. Meanwhile, Elizabello II. having warmed up for his King Punch, asks Roronoa Zoro how long he will make him wait as Zoro runs up to Orlumbus and reminds him of how he threw a person like a bombshell earlier before grinning. Pica tells Riku Doldo III to prepare himself and begins winding up a punch, only to be interrupted by Marines shooting him in the face with cannonballs. However, Pica is unfazed and proceeds to stomp on the ground near the Marines, creating a massive shockwave that blows away nearby buildings and civilians, which prompts Riku to yell at him to stop before reminding Pica that he is his target. After being told by Riku to get everyone else out of here, Tank Lepanto orders those present to get off the plateau. As Pica begins stepping toward the plateau, the civilians on it flee in terror as Tank and Viola beg Riku to retreat as well, only for Riku to order them to leave as well before stating that he is Pica's target and everyone else fleeing while he is being targeted is fine with him. Hearing this, Pica agrees to do as Riku wishes before lifting up his hand, prompting a terrified Usopp to note that it is as big as a town. Meanwhile, Orlumbus grabs and lifts Zoro into the air, prompting Sai to ask them what they are planning to do, before asking Zoro if he is sure about using a technique that is not meant to throw people safely, only for Zoro to point out that they do not have time for anything else. When Pica promises to crush the King's Plateau along with Riku, Zoro angrily notes that he is only going after people who are not willing to fight as Orlumbus prepares himself. Claiming Riku is not a king nor fit to be one, Pica throws his punch, only to stop in surprise when the civilians surround Riku while explaining that they will not run away if he will not. As Riku once again orders to civilians to run, Pica wonders if he has regained his previous popularity before mocking Riku's failure to protect Dressrosa because of his lack of military strength and inability to defeat his enemies. Promising to destroy Riku along with his ideal, Pica begins bringing his hand down upon the plateau as Orlumbus throws Zoro with Teitoku Killer Bowling. Flying through the air toward Pica, Zoro unsheathes his third sword and coats all three blades and his hands in Busoshoku Haki before placing one sword in his mouth. Meanwhile, Riku admits that Pica is right and claims that he will never take the throne again before proclaiming that he tried his best to be a good man. Continuing to fly through the air, Zoro narrates that nine mountains and eight seas make up a world in which there is nothing he cannot cut while spinning the two swords in his hands. When Pica questions Riku's proclamation, Riku claims that he would rather die than kill someone in order to rule and that there is no future for a country based on slaughter, prompting Pica to mock him because his ideals represent the reason why the good die instead of making history. However, Pica's attack is interrupted by Zoro, who uses Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai to cut his stone body in half horizontally, shocking all the observing combatants. Upon seeing Pica's eyes reappear, Zoro leaps off the plateau while noting that Pica escaped into the upper half of his body before slicing that half in two vertically. As the two halves fall apart, Zoro notes that Pica's body will not be able to separate into different parts of the stone before cutting off the arm of the left half where Pica is residing. Upon seeing the fingers of the stone hand twitching, Zoro notes that Pica cannot escape into the ground while in midair before cutting off the fingers of the stone hand and demanding that Pica come out. When Pica does not respond, Zoro cuts the rest of the arm into five sections and lands on a piece of stone while asking Pica how long he plans on hiding, which prompts Pica to emerge from one of the sections while demanding to know if Zoro believes he has already won. Proclaiming that he will not lose if his body is clad in Haki, Pica coats his entire body in Busoshoku Haki before claiming that Zoro will lose if he is knocked off from here, only for Zoro to state that this will only happen if Pica's Haki is stronger than his is. As Pica affirms that his Haki is obviously stronger, Zoro asks Pica if he knows what people call those like him before recalling his battle with Dracule Mihawk on the Baratie. Holding his swords in a triangular formation, Zoro begins spinning them and claims that he does not have time to be held up by someone like Pica before leaping toward him as Pica attacks. Reiterating his statement of being able to cut anything, Zoro slashes Pica with Sanzen Sekai, causing Pica's helmet to split open as he coughs up blood, before telling him to stop causing innocent people trouble. As a shocked Elizabello notes that Zoro has saved his friend Riku, the rubble from Pica's destroyed stone body begins falling on the plateau, prompting Usopp to exclaim that they are going to die anyway. However, Elizabello uses his King Punch to blow the rubble away before expressing irritation at Zoro for making him use his punch to blow away stones as Zoro commends him for doing a good job. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The moment when Zoro splits Pica's stone body in two features a slight change to the eyecatcher. The eyecatcher, Zoro's, has a rustling metal blade sound effect added during the moment he takes hold of his Wado Ichimonji. *The anime adds the following scenes: **The Marines continue to shoot Pica to no avail, and Pica responds by stepping on them and sending citizens flying as a result. **The citizens of Dressrosa surround King Riku causing Pica to stop his first attack on the King's plateau. **Orlumbus, Elizabello II, Sai, Baby 5, Chinjao, Rebecca, and Kyros getting shocked from Zoro's skill of easily slicing Pica's gigantic form. **Before landing the final blow on Pica, Zoro recalls his duel with Mihawk. In this memory, the scar made by Mihawk is seen as a middle-sized cross formed by two cuts, not the single large scar he actually has. Site Navigation